


Радиомолчание

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Иногда Леонард всерьёз задумывается, а всё ли в порядке у Чехова с головой, но затем всегда приходит к выводу, что ему это нравится, а Паше, вроде как, не мешает.
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Радиомолчание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Каузальная атрибуция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018) by [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020), [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien). 



> Условный пост-канон макси «Каузальная атрибуция».

Третий день.  
Третий чёртов день МакКой должен находиться среди раздражающих его парней в красном, изредка поправляя подобие примитивной капельницы старому инопланетному пауку, ради которого главу медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз» вытащили с корабля и заставили дежурить, поддерживая жизнь в бесполезном создании. Вскрыть — нельзя. Убить — тоже. «Красненьких» трогать Кирк запретил, да и МакКой сам не дурак, понимает: чем меньше у него охраны, тем больше шансов, что местные взбунтуются и перебьют оккупантов.  
Не то чтобы политика Империи стала более мирной, просто у аборигенов планетки под невзрачным каталожным номером, который Леонард даже не стал запоминать, есть ценные ресурсы — и если продлить жизнь старшего монарха ещё на пару суточных циклов, то право на престол перейдёт к тому из наследников, который согласен сдаться Империи, а не тому, который готов воевать до последнего и уничтожить собственную страну, предчувствуя, что участь его и его соплеменников будет хуже смерти.  
Интересная система наследования, зависящая не от старшинства, а от того, когда погибнет король, не даёт старшему отпрыску замыслить покушение, зато заставляет каждого из наследников защищать своего правителя, надеясь, что тот не оставит трон другому.  
МакКой находит это любопытным, хотя в целом ему плевать на этих пауков и на их культуру: он вне себя от злости, но выместить её на ком-то или заменить погружением в работу нельзя.  
Невозможно.  
Ярость копится внутри, концентрируется отборным ядом, и Леонард ненавидит Джеймса Кирка, ненавидит «Энтерпрайз», ненавидит Империю, ненавидит всю Вселенную, — но приобретённый за годы самоконтроль удерживает его от сумасшествия.  
Ярость продолжает собираться внутри, стремясь переполнить собой всё его существо.  
Леонард терпит.  
Ходит по комнате, ест то, что приносят парни или девицы в красном, каждый раз проверяя еду на пригодность, читает сообщения на падде и поправляет «капельницу» дряхлому созданию, которое едва-едва может шевелиться. Выучил наизусть каждый изгиб затейливой резьбы на стенах, каждый барельеф костяного цвета, каждый уголок и каждую неровность на оконной раме. Вид из окна тоже омерзительный: слишком яркий, залитый оранжевым солнцем пустынный пейзаж, перекатывающиеся песчаные волны. Ночью небо мгновенно чернеет, ни одной звезды или искорки, и МакКой находит это отвратительным, примитивным и бесполезным.  
Его раздражает абсолютно всё, и даже он сам.  
Есть ещё один повод для злости, и его МакКой держит глубоко в разуме, даже от себя самого подальше.  
И, едва наступает нужный час, Леонард хватается за коммуникатор и почти шипит от злости:  
— Поднимайте меня.

В медотсек Леонард не идёт: он направляется прямо в свою каюту, и, едва перешагивает порог, ненавидя всё и всех, на него набрасывается Чехов. Не так, как принято в Империи — с кинжалом, ядом или фазером, — а с объятиями, повисает на шее и трётся щекой о щеку, шепчет на ухо:  
— Я скучал.  
Вместо того, чтобы оттаять, МакКой лишь злится ещё сильнее:  
— Так, что ни разу не написал? — выдыхает он яростно и хватает Чехова за отросшие волосы.  
Тот фыркает, запускает пальцы в волосы Леонарда и сжимает, отзеркаливая его движение.  
— Ты тоже.  
На это МакКою нечем крыть  
— Я был занят, — рычит он, дёргая головой и с силой ударяя Пашу локтем в солнечное сплетение.  
Чехов кусает Леонарда в шею до крови, сплёвывает и ухмыляется, нахально глядя в глаза:  
— Значит, не стоило отвлекать.  
МакКой пихает его, пинает под колено, но Чехов опережает Леонарда — реакция у парня отменная — и сбивает с ног, повалив на пол, заставляя больно удариться плечом и локтем. Павел тут же садится сверху, но МакКой сильнее, поэтому переворачивается, с хриплым выдохом ярости подминая Пашу под себя и выдыхая тому на ухо, прижимая запястья Чехова к полу:  
— Доигрался?  
Паша на это смеётся, выгибается, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам Леонарда, и через мгновение МакКой уже наклоняется, впиваясь губами в наглые пухлые губы Паши. Тот отвечает, кусается, вылизывает, постанывает томно в поцелуй, отчего у Леонарда голова идёт кругом. Усталость не исчезает, но отступает, а злость переплавляется в яростное желание.  
И Паша это знает.  
Видит в потемневшем взгляде.  
Чувствует в жадных касаниях, в том, как Леонард стаскивает с него одежду, как торопливо отшвыривает в сторону ремень — кинжал бряцает о пол — и приспускает брюки и бельё. Паша тянет руки к члену Леонарда, но тот опережает его, обхватывая и свой, и Пашин где-то у середины и начиная дрочить резко и сильно. Паша скулит, выгибается, толкаясь в ладонь МакКоя, и, когда он уже почти готов кончить, Леонард убирает руку.  
— Не заслужил, — фыркает Леонард, будто не замечая, что сам всё ещё возбуждён.  
Паша выбирается из-под него, часто дыша, а МакКой словно не против — доходит до кровати, садится, глядя чуть мимо Чехова, как если бы ему было наплевать. Поднявшись с пола, Паша отряхивается — больше для видимости, чем из-за необходимости, — и подходит к Леонарду, садясь рядом. Ловит его взгляд и мурлычет томно, наклоняясь ближе и касаясь губами уха:  
— Ну же, _Лёня, милый_...  
Паша знает — Леонарду достаточно доложить лишь один-два раза, что энсин Чехов вспоминает родной, запрещённый унификацией Империи язык, чтобы погубить карьеру, и, может, самого Чехова. Также Паша знает, что Леонард этого не сделает.  
— Давай же, — почти стонет он с придыханием, заползая на колени МакКою.  
— Я слишком зол для этого, — фыркает Леонард, и они оба понимают, что это значит.  
«Секс будет жёстким».  
Паша на миг задумывается, в его взгляде мелькает неуверенность.  
— Я узнал, что ты возвращаешься, лишь двадцать минут назад, — вздыхает он с сожалением, одаривая МакКоя выразительным взглядом. — Не успел подготовиться.  
От этого Леонард злится ещё сильнее: при одной мысли о том, что он мог бы сейчас трахать уже растянутого лично для него Чехова, становится жарко, ещё жарче. А Паша лишь улыбается хитро и в то же время как-то довольно, и шепчет:  
— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делать.  
Прежде чем Леонард успевает ответить что-то ехидное, Паша легко и как-то по-кошачьи грациозно сползает с его колен, раздвигает их, сам становясь на колени, и здесь уже объяснять ничего не надо.  
Паша оглаживает бёдра Леонарда, проводит ладонями вниз, пододвигается ближе, трётся щекой о ногу, словно ручной зверёк, и МакКой не выдерживает, выдохнув:  
— Давай уже, — почти повторяя сказанное Чеховым ранее.  
На это Паша улыбается, касается губами головки ласково, затем коротко проводит языком, хоть и знает, что МакКою сейчас не до долгих прелюдий. Паше нравится играться, долго распалять партнёра, и обычно Леонард этому только рад; но сейчас в нём кипит злость.  
Он запускает пальцы в кудрявые мягкие волосы, дёргает чуть назад — и Паша сам открывает рот, подчиняясь следующему движению МакКоя, заглатывая настолько, насколько Леонард этого требует. Правой рукой Паша продолжает держаться за бедро Леонарда, левой же скользит вниз, к своему члену, дроча себе в том же темпе.  
Но МакКой вновь дёргает его за волосы, тянет к себе и вновь ускоряет ритм, рвано и резко, Паша то ли давится, то ли пытается сказать что-то, но не отталкивает Леонарда от себя, и тот не обращает на это внимания, вскоре изливаясь, давя Паше на затылок и чувствуя, как чужое горло судорожно сжимается вокруг его члена.  
Он врач, чёрт возьми, и знает, когда вовремя остановиться, — но любит доводить до грани.

Стоит Паше отдышаться, МакКой притягивает его к себе за руки, целует в губы, слизывая подсыхающие белесые разводы, гладит ласково по спине. Паша расслабляется в его руках, вновь льнёт, и теперь Леонарда переполняет не злость, а нежность. Он продолжает ласково гладить Пашу, опускает ладони ниже, мнёт ягодицы, поглаживая. От Чехова остро пахнет сексом, и Леонард прижимается к нему, ведёт кончиком носа по щеке, шее, ключицам, вдыхая горячий запах. Усаживает поудобнее к себе на колени, кладёт ладонь на член, размазывая выступившую смазку, и Паша вцепляется Леонарду в плечи, когтя, словно кот, кусает раскрасневшиеся губы и постанывает коротко. МакКой не торопится, действуя почти с медицинской аккуратностью, лёгкими касаниями и поглаживаниями медленно доводя Пашу до почти бессознательного состояния, когда того уже бьёт дрожь, а в глазах — только одно-единственное желание. Леонард целует Пашу в лоб, делает несколько быстрых движений ладонью — и тот выгибается, изливаясь с коротким высоким стоном, прижимается, обнимает и шепчет хрипло что-то на своём непонятном языке. МакКой обнимает в ответ, гладит по голове, по плечам, по спине, выдыхает на его бессвязный шепот «Мой», и Паша от этого улыбается счастливо. Чехова хочется приласкать, баловать, такого красивого, горячего, чувствительного, внимательного — чёрт возьми, Леонард не представляет до сих пор толком, что творится в голове у мальчишки. В одном он уверен: если бы Чехов был по-настоящему против, то ушёл бы, не думая о последствиях.  
И Леонарду это нравится.

Нравится, что Паша — энсин Павел Чехов, навигатор лучшего корабля Империи — подчиняется ему, хотя способен, пожалуй, сражаться с ним всерьёз и даже победить. Леонард тоже теперь не пытается всерьёз задеть Чехова, и в последний раз пользовался скальпелем, когда извлекал из шеи энсина злополучный имплант-агонизатор. Закончив заживлять кожу на месте порезов, МакКой тогда неосознанно проводит подушечками пальцев по сохранённым линиям татуировки.  
— Красиво? — усмехается на это Паша.  
— Ты шеей ничего чувствовать не должен, как ты понял, что я тебя коснулся?  
— В отражении, — Паша поднимает ладонь, указывая на полупрозрачную бликующую стену. — Видно не очень хорошо, но будто я не знаю, на что ты смотришь. Красиво же?  
— Да, — нехотя бормочет Леонард.  
— Сделаем тебе тоже. Только другую, конечно, какую захочешь.  
И ни тогда, ни позже у Леонарда язык не поворачивается отказаться.

В тот вечер, когда их противостояние заканчивается, Чехов притягивает Леонарда к себе и целует, целует, целует, словно не может остановиться. Тот нехотя отодвигает Пашу от себя:  
— Ты ещё слишком слаб.  
— Но…  
— Завтра выпишу и делай, что хочешь.  
Чехов на это улыбается своей озорной детской улыбкой.  
— Я много чего хочу, _Лёня_.

Его «много» равняется бесконечности. Получив запись о стабилизации состояния, Чехов отправляется на свой пост, и он — исполнительный навигатор: волосы снова забраны назад в хвостик, форма новенькая, реплицированная МакКоем взамен испачканной кровью, лицо серьёзное, но взгляд радостный, сияющий. Чехов целует Леонарда в щеку и обещает:  
— Сегодня — никаких драк.  
— Только попробуй, — ворчит МакКой.  
Паша смеётся, вмиг теряя всю серьёзность, затем как-то торопливо целует Леонарда во вторую щеку и сбегает в сторону турболифта. После их откровенного разговора Паша словно сияет — счастливый настолько, что не заметить невозможно, у Леонарда зубы сводит при мысли о том, что так могло быть и раньше. Что он мог заполучить Чехова таким вот намного раньше, но вместо этого калечил и пытал.  
— Я придумаю, как отомстить, — улыбается Павел, когда Леонард заговаривает об этом.  
И ведь придумывает.

— Ты не можешь отказаться, — сообщает Паша, протягивая МакКою падд с картинкой.  
Сперва тот даже не понимает, о чём речь, с удивлением рассматривая изображение змеи на экране падда. Красивый, смертоносный тайпан, свившийся кольцами и высунувший узкую голову наружу вверх, похожий на древний символ медицины. Леонарду змея чем-то симпатична, он поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Пашу — глаза скользят по обнажённому телу, по шее, украшенной рисунком роз и колючей проволоки, — и понимает.  
— Почему? — лишь спрашивает он. — Ты говорил — какую захочу.  
Паша улыбается задорно.  
— Это месть.  
Леонард не может отказаться — и он не отказывается.

МакКой хотел узнать Пашу, понять, осмыслить и разобраться в нём — но оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, насколько тот может быть разным. Иногда он всерьёз задумывается, а всё ли в порядке у Чехова с головой, но затем всегда приходит к выводу, что ему это по душе, а Паше, вроде как, не мешает.  
Паша будто обожает нарываться. Не переходить черту, но подбираться к ней настолько близко, насколько возможно — и Леонард понимает это желание, потому что сам такой же. Чехов даёт ему эмоциональную встряску, часто доводя дело до драки, но что бы ни было между ними, оно переходит либо в секс, либо… В любом случае в итоге всё идёт к тому, что Леонард оказывается вместе с Пашей в постели. Иногда дело даже не в сексе, а в том, что ему нравится Пашина близость, нравится лежать рядом, прижимать к себе, гладить по спине, обводя светлеющие полосы шрамов, перебирать непослушные пряди… Паша ластится, доверяет, и от этого у Леонарда теплеет в груди. И не только.  
Паша обнимает его в ответ, утыкается носом в плечо и, кажется, постепенно задрёмывает. Перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, он долго водит пальцами по уже зажившей коже возле татуировки Леонарда — чуть ниже шеи на спине, лишь змеиная голова уютно расположилась на плече, то ли устроившись для сна, то ли затаившись для нападения. МакКоя устраивают оба варианта.

Наутро пищит сигнал комма, и Леонард морщится недовольно, выслушивая от Кирка приказ одеться, собраться и подготовиться к очередной высадке. Его ждёт оценка физического потенциала аборигенов в качестве нового ресурса Империи, ждёт парочка пробных операций, может, вскрытие. Паша утыкается в плечо Леонарда и шепчет:  
— Не иди никуда.  
Они оба понимают, что это невозможно.  
— Заткнись, — фыркает ему МакКой.  
— Ну и ладно, — Паша демонстративно отворачивается от него и сворачивается в клубочек на второй половине кровати. — Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
Леонарда ждут исследования, и внутри всё радостно сжимается в предвкушении многих и многих часов крайне познавательной работы.  
А ещё Леонарда будет ждать Паша, вновь отгораживаясь «радиомолчанием», как это как-то обозвал Кирк. Джеймс говорил: мальчишке так проще, смирись, если он тебе реально важен. Ну или перевоспитай, хах.  
МакКой понимает — или ему кажется, что понимает, — почему Паша так делает: потому что ему, как и Леонарду, нравится погружаться в дело полностью. И потому что тоже любит доводить до грани. И себя, и партнёра. Это его способ, странный и непонятный, но «перевоспитывать» Леонард не хочет.  
И понимает, что нельзя спрашивать напрямую: нужно ждать.  
Когда-нибудь Паша расскажет ему и об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> Вид тайпана, о котором идет речь, называется Тайпан Маккоя или пустынный тайпан, самая ядовитая из всех сухопутных змей.


End file.
